icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan O'Marra
| birth_place = Tokyo, JPN | draft = 15th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 2006 }} Ryan O'Marra (born June 9, 1987) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre. He is currently playing for the Edmonton Oilers of the National Hockey League (NHL). O'Marra was born to Irish Canadian parents in Tokyo, Japan, and moved to Canada when he was one year old. O'Marra is also a student at Athabasca University. Playing career O'Marra attended Mentor College Primary School and Lorne Park Secondary School both in Mississauga, Ontario. He played three seasons in the Ontario Hockey League for the Erie Otters prior to joining the Bridgeport Sound Tigers. In two seasons with the Otters he has earned 95 points (41 goals and 54 assists) in 127 regular season games. He has also made 15 points (9 goals and 6 assists) in 15 playoff games with the Otters. O'Marra was drafted in the first round 15th overall by the New York Islanders in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. He became the first Japanese-born Canadian player selected in the first round of an NHL draft. At the conclusion of the 2005–06 OHL season, O'Marra was signed to a 3-year contract by the New York Islanders on March 30, 2006. He then joined the Islanders' AHL affiliate, the Bridgeport Sound Tigers, netting two goals in his professional debut, to complete the year. Ryan was returned to the Otters for his final junior-eligible season, 2006–07. The Otters got off to a slow start, and he was traded to the Saginaw Spirit in late November for promising centre Zack Torquato. On February 27, 2007, his NHL rights were also dealt in a trade to the Edmonton Oilers with Robert Nilsson and the Islanders' 1st round pick in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft (Alex Plante) for Ryan Smyth. After two difficult seasons with the Oilers affiliates the Springfield Falcons and Stockton Thunder, O'Marra made his NHL debut with the Oilers in the 2009–10 season. Ryan played 6 minutes and was a minus-1 in a game against the Ottawa Senators on November 10, 2009. O'Marra later recorded his first career NHL point assisting on a goal by Colin McDonald against the Vancouver Canucks on November 28, 2009. Coincidentally, the goal was McDonald's first career NHL point as well. O'Marra scored his first career goal on December 26, 2010 for the Oilers against Cory Schneider of the Vancouver Canucks. On March 17th, 2011, due to multiple injuries to the Edmonton Oilers, O'Marra was recalled along with fellow Barons teammates, Alexandre Giroux, and Chris VandeVelde. International Play }} Ryan played in his first international tournament with Canada Ontario in the 2004 World U-17 Hockey Challenge defeating Canada Pacific to earn gold. O'Marra then won a gold medal as the alternate captain for Team Canada at the 2004 U-18 Junior World Cup. He also played on the Canadian U-18 national team that finished with a silver medal at the 2005 U-18 World Championship in Plzeň, Czech Republic. He was selected and played a part of the consecutive winning Canadian teams at the 2006 and 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * Category:Born in 1987 Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Erie Otters alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:Oklahoma City Barons players Category:Saginaw Spirit alumni Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Stockton Thunder players